El Regalo Unico y Especial
by usuihentai727
Summary: Mañana es Navidad y Sonny no se ha llevado bien con nadie, asi que es posible que no tenga regalos de navidad para dar o recibir. Pero Chad cambiara eso? CHANNY ONE-SHOT!


**Hola chicos, aquí les presento un One-shot de Channy. No es muy bueno pero espero que lo disfruten. Perdón por mi mala ortografía.**

**Un Regalo Único y Especial**

**Sonny POV**

Mañana es Navidad, bueno antes de que les diga otra cosa, les diré que (como ya lo saben) mi nombre es Sonny Monroe, ha pasado como, no sé, 5 meses desde que llegue a So Random! Y no me he llevado bien con nadie, solo a Marshall.

Y obviamente no me llevo con ni uno de los actores de 'Mackenzie Falls' de lo cual son MUY dramáticos, pero si tengo a alguien que me gusta, si lo adivinaron, me gusta Chad Dylan Cooper, el es el único que es bueno conmigo, bueno a veces, pero pues algunas veces o debo decir TODO el tiempo, el es muy grosero conmigo.

Pero creo que me tengo que acostumbrar. Mi mama? Murió hace como…1 mes en un accidente de auto, ese día fue muy depresivo pero, tengo que esconder ese factor porque si la gente sabe sobre eso, se reirán de mí, lo aseguro.

Bueno ahora estoy escuchando como mis compañeros discuten de hacer un intercambio de regales, obviamente sin mí, ellos solo me dan la Mirada de 'No te atrevas a venir o algo asi'.

Así que sí, creo que yo seré la única sin un regalo para dar ni recibir.

**Normal POV**

"Así que Grady le dará un regalo a Nico" dice la rubia llamada Tawni "Tawni le dará un regalo a Zora" dice el tipo llamado Grady "Y Zora le dará un regalo a Grady" dice el otro tipo llamado Nico.

"Sí, creo que ya es todo" dice la niña rara llamada Zora "Oh y recuerda que NADIE le dará un regalo a Sonny" dice Tawni "Y porque es eso?" pregunto Nico, pretendiendo no saber la respuesta "Porque a nadie le caigo bien y a nadie le caire bien, así que no me darán regalo" dice Sonny de mala gana "Bien has aprendido, Sonno" dice Tawni "Es Sonny" dice Sonny "Oops, a nadie le importa" dice Tawni.

"Bueno adiós chicos, me tengo que ir" dice Sonny mientras nadie le contesta, ni siquiera la voltean a ver "Bueno, ok, adiós" dice Sonny tímidamente mientras se va, pero mientras camina piensa en su mama y se distrae, y choca con alguien.

"Mira a dónde vas Monroe" dice un tipo rubio llamado Chad "Perdón Cooper" dice Sonny.

**Chad POV**

Porque Sonny tiene lagrimas en los ojos, la hace verse muy…triste, pero aun sigue siendo linda…pero estúpida…ESTUPIDAMENTE LINDA.

Sí, yo Chad Dylan Cooper, el mejor actor de nuestra generación, está profundamente enamorado de Sonny Monroe, la amo mucho, pero todos la odian, así que la tengo que odiarla también, solo por mi reputación pero creo que la prefiero a ella mucho más que a mi reputación.

"Sonny, que pasa?" pregunte, obviamente preocupado "Nada Chad, me tengo que ir" dijo Sonny mientras corría hacia la entrada.

RAYOS, porque la amo tanto?

**Sonny POV**

Cuando me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, mire arriba y, oh mi suerte, Chad Dylan Cooper, bueno me pregunto que tenia, así que le dije que nada y me fui corriendo a casa.

Cuando llegue, hice mi cena, tome un baño y me fui a la cama, era un día estresante, y estaba muy cansada.

Cuando desperté, me dije a mi misma "Yay, es Noche Buena" no tan feliz que digamos pero tenía que trabajar así que me levante, tome un baño y me fui al estudio.

Cuando entre todos se estaban dando regales, se veían tan felices, así que me sonreí a mí misma.

Cuando llegue al estudio, había una mini fiesta para mis compañeros, cuando llegue mi miraron como 'Oh genial arruinaste la fiesta' así que me fui a la esquina, donde nadie me podía ver y me empecé a cortar.

Si, una cosa que no les dije sobre mi misma es que me corto, se siente como si TODO mi dolor se va con cada gota de sangre derramada.

Si ves mi brazo puedes ver unas cuantas cortadas, todo fue por mi sufrimiento que he pasado.

Así que vi toda mi sangre derramando y lo limpie con un pedazo de tela, y puse la navaja de vuelta en mi mochila.

Bueno, todo el día paso muy rápido y ya mero era navidad, oh mencione que mi estudio iba a tener una fiesta de navidad, TODOS están invitados y como no tenía a donde ir o con quien ir, ahí me quede, agarre la comida que se me había antojado.

Cuando era tiempo de dar los regales, Chad vino hacia mi y grito a TODO el estudio.

"ADIVINEN QUE? SONNY MONROE, NO TIENE REGALOS, O AMIGO, Y APUESTO A QUE NADIE LE DARA UN REGALO" oh genial, esto empeoro mi día, oh no solo eso cuando todos PORFIN dejaron de reírse de mi, Chad empezó a tirar mi comida, sobre mí.

Cuando hizo eso, todos los demás me empezaron a aventar cosas, LA PEOR NAVIDAD DE MI VIDA.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo lejos llorando, cuando llegué a donde nadie me podría ver saque mi navaja y me empecé a cortar, estaba oscuro así que no vi que profunde me hice la cortada pero, lo que se es que DOLIA UN MONTON.

Así que grite poquito, y me puse la tela para cubrir mis heridas así, nadie se dará cuenta.

Estaba a punto de irme a casa, cuando escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre.

**Normal POV**

"SONNY, ESPERA" dice Chad, alcanzando a Sonny "Que quieres? Quieres que sufra mas? Que mas necesitas para sentirse satisfecho?" dice Sonny muy desepcionada y triste "Porfavor perdoname, no era mi intencion, la verdad lo siento MUCHO, porfavor perdoname, porfavor" dice Chad muy culpable

"No" dijo Sonny y se dio al vuelta para irse pero Chad le agarra el brazo mientras Sonny se chivea de dolor.

Chad la voltea para que lo mire y le suelta el brazo, mientras sami suspire en dolor, Chad se ve confundido, le agarra el brazo de Nuevo y le quita el pedazo de tela, solo para abrir muho sus ojos.

"Sonny, porque te cortas? Solo mira esta todo profundo, estoy preocupado, porque te cortas?" dice Chad MUY preocupado "Nada que te importe" dice Sonny fríamente volteando hacia otro lado.

Chad voltea su cara para que lo mire y le dice "PERO ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADO" "Porque te preocupas? Tu me odias igual que todos los demas" dice Sonny trsitemente "No Sonny, la verdad, siempre te he amado, desde que nos conocimos" dice Chad mirandola a sus ojos "De verdad? Estas mintiendo?" dijo Sonny sin creersela "Si, yo haria TODO por ti" dice Chad "Yo tambien" dice Sonny "Que?" dice Chad, un poco sorprendido "Yo también te amo" dice Sonny felizmente.

Ambos se miraron a sus ojos y se empezaron a inclinar, pero entonces sono el reloj anunciando las 12:00 "Feliz Navidad Sonny" dice Chad "Feliz Navidad Chad" dice Sonny, cuando porfin se besan apasionadamente.

"Sonny, serias mi novia?" pregunto Chad "Claro que lo seré Chad" dice Sonny felizmente "Te iba a traer tu regalo pero lo olvide en mi vestidor" dice Chad hacienda berrinches "Está bien" dice Sonny "Enserio?" pregunto Chad "Si, porque tú eres mi **Regalo Único y Especial**" dice Sonny felizmente y Chad solo sonríe ampliamente y la besa mientras la carga.

**FIN.**

**Como estuvo? Te gusto? Gracias por leer y: **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
